


Sur ta Gauche

by HyperRaspberry



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Quote: On your left, Rated T for language, Steve had it coming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson aime courir le matin, encore plus si la compagnie est agréable. Et s'il n'est pas le dindon de la farce, c'est encore mieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur ta Gauche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Your Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614047) by [aceofhearts88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88). 



> Dans la perspective de la période post-traumatique de Civil War je vous propose un tout petit texte que j'ai trouvé pour ma part tellement drôle que j'ai décidé de le traduire ... Avant de réaliser en cours de route que j'aurais du donner un peu plus de moi-même en anglais et dans les exercices de version parce que la traduction, c'est pas mon premier talent. C'était sympa mais je suis pas sûre du coup d'avoir réussi à retranscrire ce que j'aimais bien dans l'écriture et ce qui m'a fit autant rire quand je l'ai lu. Je resterais obscure sur les pairings dans la crainte d'offenser le fandom français. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce texte si vous décidez de le lire, et si ça peut vous rassurer, il ne contient aucun spoiler relatif à Civil War si vous avez pas vu le film.
> 
> Je m'excuse peut-être par avance pour la typographie un peu inhabituelle mais je tenais à rester fidèle au texte source toutefois, si ça vous gêne, vous pouvez le signaler.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Son cœur battait régulièrement, chacun de ses pas diffusant une résonance agréable à l'oreille, ses muscles chantant de joie alors que ses pieds le portaient le long du chemin autour de la base.

Inspirer, expirer. Facile, paisible.

Juste lui et la nature. Courir tôt le matin alors que le soleil se levait lentement au bord de la forêt. Une belle lumière, un ciel impeccable, un air pur. Rien n'était mieux que de respirer profondément, abreuvé de paix pendant que ses jambes travaillaient sans effort le long du sentier.

Sam sourit, allant jusqu'à fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour réellement se perdre dans l'instant, connaissant le terrain assez bien pour ne pas avoir peur de faire un faux-pas. C'était si bon d'être de retour, de sentir à nouveau la terre familière sous ses pieds, de savoir qu'il retournerait à la base et non dans une zone de guerre.

La paix.

Quel beau rêve.

« Sur ta gauche ! »

Pris dans son bien-être interne, Sam n'avait pas entendu les pas rapides s'approcher, et jura de manière aussi forte que fleurie quand l'autre homme passa à côté de lui.

« Tu crains, Rogers ! » cria-t-il après Steve mais il n'eut comme écho que son rire alors que le blond disparaissait au virage du sentier forestier.

« Espèce de petite merde. Attends, enfoiré, attend, tu vas voir qui vas te faire des pancakes tout à l'heure, salopard. »

« Belle journée, hein ? »

Regardant à sa droite, Sam leva un sourcil défiant vers le brun qui arrivait à son niveau, courant à son rythme sur la petite colline. Mais Bucky se contenta de sourire. La lumière du soleil semblait infiltrer tous ses pores, et sa bonne humeur était si éclatante qu'elle en devint contagieuse, si bien que Sam sentit son irritation disparaître.

« Oui, ça l'est. Tu penses qu'on pourrait faire chuter l'ego de ce trou du cul aujourd'hui ? » voulut-il savoir, et le sourire de Bucky se changea en un rictus démoniaque qui promettait un chaos complet et total.

« Ne détruis pas mon copain, Barnes ! » l'avertit-il après réflexion. Bucky ricana, inclinant légèrement la tête, et Sam compris que Steve n'allait pas tarder à les dépasser de nouveau.

Il aimait cet homme, mais parfois… Hm.

« T'inquiète pas, va, j'assure tes arrières, » promis Bucky. Sam put cette fois clairement entendre les pas familiers de Steve et sa respiration derrière eux, si bien qu'il se prépara pour l'insolente petite formule.

« Sur ta… » Mais Steve n'alla pas plus loin avant qu'un ouragan ne survienne et le dépasse, -lui, et les deux autres dans le processus.

« SUR TA GAUCHE ! »

Sam éclata de rire et manqua de peu de se prendre un arbre, mais Bucky l'attrapa rapidement d'un bras autour de la taille, les faisant s'arrêter juste à côté d'un Steve à présent figé sur place.

Qui déglutit en fixant un T'Challa hilare qui disparaissait au loin sur le sentier.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! J'avoue que depuis la sortie du trailer avec T'Challa qui distance Steve et des voitures sans soucis, j'avais très envie d'un truc pareil alors cette auteur ayant exaucé mon souhait, je me suis dit que je pouvais le partager avec mes comparses françaises ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu en dépit de la qualité de traduction !


End file.
